University of Liverpool
| established = 1882 (established) 1903 (royal charter) | former_names = Victoria University at Liverpool (1884–1903)http://www.legislation.gov.uk/ukla/2004/4 University of Manchester Act 2004. legislation.gov.uk (4 July 2011). Retrieved on 14 September 2011. University College Liverpool (1882-84) | type = Public | endowment = £155.8 million | city = Liverpool | country = England | campus = Urban | coor = | chancellor = Colm Tóibín | vice_chancellor = Janet Beer | head_label = Visitor | head = The Lord President of the Council ex officio | students = ( ) | undergrad = ( ) | postgrad = ( ) |colours = The University }} | affiliations = Russell Group, EUA, N8 Group, NWUA, AACSB, CDIO, EASN | website = | logo = }} The University of Liverpool is a public university based in the city of Liverpool, England. Founded as a college in 1881, it gained its royal charter in 1903 with the ability to award degrees and is also known to be one of the six original "red brick" civic universities. It comprises three faculties organised into 35 departments and schools. It is a founding member of the Russell Group, the N8 Group for research collaboration and the University Management school is AACSB accredited. Nine Nobel Prize winners are amongst its alumni and past faculty and the university offers more than 230 first degree courses across 103 subjects. It was the world's first university to establish departments in Oceanography, civic design, architecture, and biochemistry at the Johnston Laboratories. In 2006 the university became the first in the UK to establish an independent university in China making it the world's first Sino-British university. Xi'an Jiaotong-Liverpool University#cite note-0 For 2015-16, Liverpool had a turnover of £490.2 million, including £93.7 million from research grants and contracts. It has the fifth largest endowment of any university in England. Graduates of the University are styled with the post-nominal letters Lpool, to indicate the institution. The University has a strategic partnership with Laureate International Universities, a for-profit college enterprise, for University of Liverpool online. History ]] University College Liverpool The University was established in 1881 as University College Liverpool, admitting its first students in 1882. In 1884, it became part of the federal Victoria University. In 1894 Oliver Lodge, a professor at the University, made the world's first public radio transmission and two years later took the first surgical X-ray in the United Kingdom. The Liverpool University Press was founded in 1899, making it the third oldest university press in England. Students in this period were awarded external degrees by the University of London. In 2004, Sylvan Learning, later known as Laureate International Universities, became the worldwide partner for University of Liverpool online. University status Following a Royal Charter and Act of Parliament in 1903, it became an independent university with the right to confer its own degrees called the University of Liverpool. The next few years saw major developments at the university, including Sir Charles Sherrington's discovery of the synapse and William Blair-Bell's work on chemotherapy in the treatment of cancer. In the 1930s to 1940s Sir James Chadwick and Sir Joseph Rotblat made major contributions to the development of the atomic bomb. From 1943 to 1966 Allan Downie, Professor of Bacteriology, was involved in the eradication of smallpox. In 1994 the university was a founding member of the Russell Group, a collaboration of twenty leading research-intensive universities, as well as a founding member of the N8 Group in 2004. In the 21st century physicists, engineers and technicians from the University of Liverpool were involved in the construction of the Large Hadron Collider at CERN, working on two of the four detectors in the LHC.Accessed 12 May 2009. Liverpool University. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. The university has produced nine Nobel Prize winners, from the fields of science, medicine, economics and peace. The Nobel laureates include the physician Sir Ronald Ross, physicist Charles Barkla, the physiologist Sir Charles Sherrington, physicist Sir James Chadwick, chemist Sir Robert Robinson, chemist Har Gobind Khorana, physiologist Rodney Porter, economist Ronald Coase and physicist Joseph Rotblat. Sir Ronald Ross was also the first British Nobel laureate in 1902. The University is also associated with Professors Ronald Finn and Sir Cyril Clarke who jointly won the Lasker-DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award in 1980 and Sir David Weatherall who won the Lasker-Koshland Special Achievement Award in Medical Science in 2010. These Lasker Awards are popularly known as America's Nobels. The Lasker Foundation|last=|first=|date=|website=The Lasker Foundation|publisher=|access-date=2016-09-29}} . Over the 2013/2014 academic year, members of staff took part in numerous strikes after staff were offered a pay rise of 1% which unions equated to a 13% pay cut since 2008. The strikes were supported by both the university's Guild of Students and the National Union of Students. Some students at the university supported the strike, occupying buildings on campus. Campus and facilities , University of Liverpool]] The university is mainly based around a single urban campus approximately five minutes walk from Liverpool City Centre, at the top of Brownlow Hill and Mount Pleasant. Occupying 100 acres, it contains 192 non-residential buildings that house 69 lecture theatres, 114 teaching areas and state-of-the-art research facilities. The main site is divided into three faculties: Health and Life Sciences; Humanities and Social Sciences; and Science and Engineering. The Veterinary Teaching Hospital (Leahurst) and Ness Botanical Gardens are based on the Wirral Peninsula. There was formerly a marine biology research station at Port Erin on the Isle of Man until it closed in 2006. Fifty-one residential buildings, on or near the campus, provide 3,385 rooms for students, on a catered or self-catering basis. The centrepiece of the campus remains the University's original red brick building, the Victoria Building. Opened in 1892, it has recently been restored as the Victoria Gallery and Museum, complete with cafe and activities for school visits Victoria Gallery and Museum, University of Liverpool. In 2011 the university made a commitment to invest £660m into the 'Student Experience', £250m of which will reportedly be spent on Student Accommodation. Announced so far have been two large On-Campus halls of residences (the first of which, Vine Court, opened September 2012, new Veterinary Science facilities, and a £10m refurbishment of the Liverpool Guild of Students. New Central Teaching Laboratories for physics, earth sciences, chemistry and archaeology were opened in autumn 2012. In 2013, the University of Liverpool opened a satellite campus in Finsbury Square in London, offering a range of professionally focussed masters programmes.London - Study - University of Liverpool Central Teaching Hub The Central Teaching Hub is a large multi-use building that houses a recently refurbished Lecture Theatre Block (LTB) and state of the art teaching facilities (Central Teaching Labs, CTL) for the Departments of Chemistry, Physics and Environmental Sciences, within the University's Central City Centre Campus. It was completed and officially opened in September 2012 with an estimated project cost of £23m. The Main building, the '"Central Teaching Laboratory"' is built around a large atrium and houses seven separate laboratories that can accommodate 1,600 students at a time. A flexible teaching space, computing centre, multi-departmental teaching spaces and communal work spaces can also be found inside. The adjoining University Lecture Block building contains four Lecture rooms and further social spaces. Sustainability In 2008 the University of Liverpool was voted joint seventeenth greenest university in Britain by WWF supported company Green League.People & Planet – The Green League 2008. Peopleandplanet.org. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. This represents an improvement after finishing 55th in the league table the previous year.People & Planet – People & Planet Green League 2007. Peopleandplanet.org. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. The position of the university is determined by point allocation in departments such as Transport, Waste management, sustainable procurement and Emissions among other categories; these are then transpired into various awards.People & Planet – The Green League 2008: Methodology. Peopleandplanet.org. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. Liverpool was awarded the highest achievement possible in Environmental policy, Environmental staff, Environmental audit, Fair trade status, Ethical investment policy and Waste recycled while also scoring points in Carbon emissions, Water recycle and Energy source. Liverpool was the first among UK universities to develop their desktop computer power management solution, which has been widely adopted by other institutions. The university has subsequently piloted other advanced software approaches further increasing savings. The university has also been at the forefront of using the Condor HTC computing platform in a power saving environment. This software, which makes use of unused computer time for computationally intensive tasks usually results in computers being left turned on.University of Liverpool Condor Project. Liverpool University. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. The university has demonstrated an effective solution for this problem using a mixture of Wake-on-LAN and commercial power management software.University of Liverpool case study with Data Synergy PowerMAN software. Datasynergy.co.uk. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. Organisation and structure The university is ranked in the top 1% of universities worldwide according to Academic ranking of world universities and has previously been ranked within the top 100 university globally by the guide. It also is a founding member of the Russell Group and a founding member of the Northern Consortium. The university is a research-based university with 33,000 students pursuing over 450 programmes spanning 54 subject areas. It has a broad range of teaching and research in both arts and sciences, and the University of Liverpool School of Medicine established in 1835 is today one of the largest medical schools in the UK. It also has strong links to the neighbouring Royal Liverpool University Hospital. In September 2008, Sir Howard Newby took up the post of Vice Chancellor of the University, following the retirement of Sir Drummond Bone. The University has a Students' union to represent students' interests, known as the Liverpool Guild of Students. Faculties Since 2009, teaching departments of the University have been divided into three faculties: Science and Engineering, Health and Life Sciences, and Humanities and Social Sciences. Each faculty is headed by an Executive Pro-Vice-Chancellor, who is responsible for all schools in the faculty. Faculty of Health & Life Sciences *School of Dentistry *School of Health Sciences *School of Life Sciences *School of Medicine *School of Psychology *School of Veterinary Science Faculty of Humanities & Social Sciences *School of the Arts *School of Histories, Languages & Cultures *School of Law & Social Justice *School of Management *School of Combined Honours Faculty of Science & Engineering *School of Engineering *School of Physical Sciences *School of Electrical Engineering, Electronics and Computer Science *School of Environmental Sciences Academic profile Rankings and reputation In the Complete University Guide 2013, published in The Independent, the University of Liverpool was ranked 31st out of 124, based on nine measures,The Independent newspaper, 24 April 2008 while The Times Good University Guide 2008 ranked Liverpool 34th out of 113 universities.The Times: http://extras.timesonline.co.uk/gug/gooduniversityguide.php The Sunday Times university guide recently ranked the University of Liverpool 27th out of 123.The Times: http://extras.timesonline.co.uk/stug/universityguide.php. 23 May 2008 In 2010, The Sunday Times has ranked University of Liverpool 29th of 122 institutions nationwide. In 2008 the THE-QS World University Rankings rated University of Liverpool 99th best in the world, and 137th best worldwide in 2009. In 2011 the QS World University Rankings ranked the university in 123rd place, up 14. Times Higher Education are publishing a separate ranking soon. In the Times Good University Guide 2013, the University of Liverpool was ranked 29th. The 2017 U.S. News & World Report ranks Liverpool 137th in the world. The Research Excellence Framework for 2014 has confirmed the University of Liverpool's reputation for internationally outstanding research. Chemistry, Computer Science, General Engineering, Archaeology, Agriculture, Veterinary & Food Science, Architecture, Clinical Medicine, and English, are ranked in the top 10 in the UK for research excellence rated as 4* (world-leading) or 3* (internationally excellent), and also performed particularly well in terms of the impact of their research. The Computer Science department was ranked 1st in UK for 4* and 3* research, with 97% of the research being rated as world-leading or internationally excellent – the highest proportion of any computer science department in the UK. The Chemistry department was also ranked 1st in the UK with 99% of its research rated as 4* world leading or 3* internationally excellent Admissions In terms of average UCAS points of entrants, Liverpool ranked 40th in Britain in 2014. According to the 2017 Times and Sunday Times Good University Guide, approximately 12% of Liverpool's undergraduates come from independent schools. The university gives offers of admission to 83.1% of its applicants, the 7th highest amongst the Russell Group. Xi'an Jiaotong-Liverpool University ]] In 2006 the university became the first in the UK to establish an independent university in China, making it the world's first Sino-British university. Resulting from a partnership between the University of Liverpool and Xi'an Jiaotong University, Xi'an Jiaotong-Liverpool University is the first Sino-British university between research led universities, exploring new educational models for China. The campus is situated in Suzhou Industrial Park in the eastern part of Suzhou in the province of Jiangsu, 90 km west of Shanghai. It is a science and engineering university with a second focus in English, recognised by the Chinese Ministry of Education as a "not for profit" educational institution. The University offers undergraduate degree programmes in the fields of Science, Engineering, and Management. Students are rewarded with a University of Liverpool degree as well as a degree from XJTLU. The teaching language is English. Student life University Halls The university offers a wide selection of accommodation that are on campus as well as student villages off campus. As part of a £660 million investment in campus facilities and student experience, the university has built 3 new on campus halls, while refurbishing existing accommodation. The accommodation offered currently by the university for 2014/2015 academic year are listed below: Campus *Crown Place *Philharmonic Court *Vine Court *Dover Court *Mulberry Court *Tudor Close *Melville Grove Off Campus Carnatic Student Village *Lady Mountford House *Morton House *Rankin Hall *Salisbury Hall *McNair Hall Greenbank Student Village *Roscoe & Gladstone Halls Sport The University of Liverpool has a proud sporting tradition and has many premier teams in a variety of sports. The current sporting project comes under the title of Sport Liverpool and offers nearly 50 different sports ranging from football, rugby, cricket and hockey to others such as windsurfing, lacrosse and cheerleading. Many of the sports have both male and female teams and most are involved in competition on a national scale. BUCS is the body which organises national university competitions involving 154 institutions in 47 sports. Most sports involve travelling to various locations across the country, mainly on Wednesday afternoons. Two other prominent competitions are the Christie ChampionshipsThe Christie Championships – SPORT. University of Liverpool. Retrieved on 14 September 2011. and the Varsity Cup. The Christie Cup is an inter-university competition between Liverpool, Leeds and Manchester. The Varsity Cup is a popular "derby" event between Liverpool John Moores University and the University of Liverpool. Notable alumni * Edward Stringer, Deputy Chief Defence, Royal Air Force. * Clive Barker, fantasy and horror fiction writer and film director * Hossein Bashiriyeh, Iranian professor of political science * Stephen Bayley * Torben Betts, playwright * Roger Bolton, broadcaster and television producer * George Henry Bolsover Director, School of Slavonic and East European Studies, London, 1947–76 * Paula Byrne, biographer * Mary Cannell, educator, historian and biographer * Philip Clarke, CEO Tesco PLC * Steve Coppell, footballer and manager * Alexander Critchley, M.P. for Liverpool Edge Hill 1893–1943. * Frances Crook * Victoria Derbyshire * Frank Duckworth, statistician, developed the Duckworth–Lewis method * Carol Ann Duffy, Poet Laureate * Colum Eastwood, Northern Irish politician and SDLP leader * Steve Firth, musician * Maxwell Fry, modernist architect * Ernest Gibbins, dipterist * Rob Grant * Nick Grimshaw * Brian Hall, footballer * Rose Heilbron, barrister and judge * William Holford, Baron Holford, architect and town planner * John Holt, physicist * Barry Horne, journalist and pundit * Beverley Hughes MP PC * Dr Robert Roland Hughes, pioneer in Neuroscience and Electroencephalography * Frank Irving, aeronautical engineer, glider pilot and author * Sir Dawda Kairaba Jawara, first President and Prime Minister of The Gambia * Rory Jennings, actor * Sanjay Jha, Co-CEO Motorola, Inc. and CEO of Motorola's Mobile Devices business * Syed Kamall * Alfredo Kanthack FRCP FRCS, pathologist * Brian Keaney, children's author * Sir Frank Kermode, literary critic * Sir Ian Kershaw, historian * Peter Kilfoyle * Robert Legget, civil engineer, historian, and non-fiction writer * Sir Leigh Lewis, permanent secretary * Edward Snowden, system administrator and counterintelligence trainer * Oliver W F Lodge * Chris Lowe, musician * Diarmaid MacCulloch, historian * Rex Makin, solicitor and philanthropist * Helen Marnie, member of the band Ladytron * Anna Maxwell Martin * Rod I. McAllister, architect ]] * Tony McNulty, Labour Minister * Brian Millard, leader of Stockport Metropolitan Borough Council from 2005 to 2007 * Margaret Murphy, crime writer * Doug Naylor, co-creator of Red Dwarf * Sir John Neale, historian of Tudor England * Ernest Newman, music critic and biographer of Wagner * Lord Nicholls, retired Law Lord * Paddy Nixon, Vice-Chancellor & President of Ulster University * Gordon Oakes * Stel Pavlou, author and screenwriter * David Andrew Phoenix OBE, biochemist * Dee Plume and Sue Denim, musicians from the band Robots in Disguise * Phil Redmond, television producer * Sir Leonard Redshaw, shipbuilder * Gordon Jackson Rees, paediatric anaesthesiologist * Wolfgang Rindler, physicist * Dame Stella Rimington, Director-General of MI5 * Winifred Robinson, broadcaster * Patricia Routledge, actress . Prime Minister of Iraqi Kurdistan]] * Barham Ahmad Salih, Prime Minister of Kurdistan Regional Government * Amha Selassie of Ethiopia * Sir Robin Saxby, former chairman of ARM Holdings * Maeve Sherlock OBE * Margaret Simey, social and political campaigner * F.E. Smith, 1st Earl of Birkenhead * Martin Smith, vehicle designer * Jon Snow, Channel 4 television news presenter * Olaf Stapledon, novelist and philosopher * Ong Teng Cheong, 5th President of Singapore * Sir James Stirling, architect ]] * Lytton Strachey, biographer and essayist * Sir Michael Thompson, academic * Emma Jane Unsworth, writer * Steve Voake, children's author * Tung Chee Hwa, first chief executive of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China * Baroness Walmsley, politician * Helen Walsh, novelist * Sid Watkins, former Formula 1 chief medical officer * Sir David Weatherall, Regius Professor of Medicine, 1992–2000 * Laurence Westgaph, social historian and activist * Geraint Williams, Actor, Singer and Drummer * Jim Woodcock, professor of software engineering * Verna Wright, evangelist, physician and research scientist * Wade Barrett, professional wrestler * Warrington Yorke, Professor of Tropical Medicine, University of Liverpool * Matt Taylor, project scientist for the Rosetta mission. * Michael Rosen, children's writer * Roy Roberts, renowned actor and former oil tycoon Nobel Prize winners There have been nine Nobel Prize Laureates who have been based at the University during a significant point in their career. * Sir Ronald Ross (awarded the Nobel Prize in Medicine in 1902) for his work with malaria. * Charles Barkla (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1917) for discovering the electromagnetic properties of X-rays. * Sir Charles Sherrington (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine in 1932) for his research into neurons. * Sir James Chadwick (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1935) for discovering neutrons. * Sir Robert Robinson (awarded the Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1947) for his research into anthocyanins and alkaloids. * Har Gobind Khorana (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine in 1968) for his work on the interpretation of the genetic code and its function in protein synthesis. * Rodney Porter (awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine in 1972) for his discovery of the structure of antibodies. * Ronald Coase (awarded the Nobel Prize in Economics in 1991) for his discovery and clarification of the significance of transaction costs and property rights for the institutional structure and functioning of the economy. * Joseph Rotblat (awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1995) for his efforts with nuclear disarmament. See also * Liverpool Knowledge Quarter * Liverpool School of Tropical Medicine * Royal Liverpool University Hospital * Liverpool University School of Architecture * List of modern universities in Europe (1801–1945) * Cayman Islands Law School * Liverpool Life Sciences UTC References Further reading * Rigg, J. Anthony (1968) "A comparative history of the libraries of Manchester and Liverpool Universities up to 1903", in: Saunders, W. L., ed. University and Research Library Studies: some contributions from the University of Sheffield Post-graduate School of Librarianship and Information Science. Oxford: Pergamon Press, 1968 External links * University of Liverpool * University of Liverpool in London * Liverpool Guild of Students' }} University of Liverpool Category:Educational institutions established in 1882 Category:Russell Group Category:1903 establishments in England